Young Justice: Legacy
| series = | engine = | platforms = Nintendo 3DS PlayStation 3 Xbox 360 Microsoft Windows | released = | genre = Action-adventure Action role-playing | modes = Single-player , multiplayer | writer = Greg Weisman, Brandon Vietti, Sharon Scott }} Young Justice: Legacy is a Action-adventure video game based on the Young Justice TV series developed by Freedom Factory Studios and published by Little Orbit released on November 2013 for Nintendo 3DS, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. The game takes place in the five year gap between Season 1 and 2 and is being written in collaboration with the writers of the TV series, Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti. Originally planned to come to Wii and Wii U, the developers announced they had cancelled it due to quality issues and low interest from retailers. The game is an action role-playing game where the player creates a squad of heroes and plays as multiple characters alongside Justice League members. Young Justice: Legacy features support for Single-player and multiplayer modes. Gameplay Players can select three members from a roster of twelve characters from the Young Justice TV series to play in fifteen different levels. They can also switch their control between the three active characters while in gameplay. Each character has a unique set of special abilities to use on the battlefield as well as certain strengths and weaknesses that define each character's role during battle. Characters and their abilities level up as they progress through missions. Every character also has at least three costumes that change both the character's appearance as well as how they play. Also, the player can buy equipment from Red Tornado and train with Black Canary. Certain missions have the player fighting with the assistance of Justice League members, such as Superman, Green Lantern, Aquaman and Batman. The game also features several unlockable modes, where players are presented with certain tasks to accomplish. Plot Characters Young Justice: Legacy features twelve playable characters, four downloadable characters,https://www.facebook.com/youngjusticelegacy/posts/448342128584982 twelve villains, including one unknown villain who will be exclusive to the video game, and several non-playable characters. Downloadable content Development Young Justice: Legacy was originally announced to be released in February 2013, on the Nintendo DS, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, Wii and Xbox 360. Young Justice: Legacy (2013-02-16). Young Justice: Legacy. Facebook. Retrieved 2013-02-16. The game would also feature the original lineup of characters from the first season, however after the premiere of the second season the lineup was changed. The game was confirmed to be delayed, and that its February 2013 date would likely to be changed to a March 2013 date. The new release date was revealed to be September 10, 2013 for North America, and it was that Young Justice: Legacy would be released on Nintendo 3DS, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, Wii U and Xbox 360, with no mentions of either a Nintendo DS or a Wii version. No PlayStation Vita announcement was made for the game. Many of the initial delays resulted from production uncertainty. In its pre-production phase throughout late 2011 into late 2012, the development of the game shifted constantly between Little Orbit's in house development branch Game Machine, their contractor in Madrid Freedom Factory and a satellite Game Machine studio in Melbourne. Once initial quality issues and developer responsibilities settled, the game was able to be completed. On August 3, 2013, it was announced on the game's official Facebook page that the game will be delayed for the PC and all Nintendo platforms in favor of a November 2013 release, whilst reconfirming the game's arrival for the Wii console. The announcement said the Nintendo versions of the game "will have the same story from Brandon and Greg and will be using the same art, but will have their own combat style to take advantage of their unique controls", while noting that "development is running a little behind, so the official release date has been pushed back to November this year." On October 27, 2013, it was announced that due to several factors ranging from quality issues and lack of retailer support, Little Orbit had to cancel the Wii and Wii U versions. The Xbox 360, PS3, 3DS, and Steam versions were released as planned. Reception The game received mixed to negative reviews. IGN gave it 4.8. References External links * * Category:2013 video games Category:Action role-playing video games Category:Cancelled Nintendo DS games Category:Cancelled Wii games Category:Cancelled Wii U games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Video games based on DC Comics Category:Video games based on Justice League Category:Video games based on television series Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games